A Halloween Surprise
by Seven Starz
Summary: It's Halloween in Hogwarts, but instead of having the traditional Halloween feats, Dumbledore has prepared something special for the students. [set during sixth year]
1. Chapter 1

**This fanfiction is for my dear Ravenclawesome friend, Potato. Happy Birthday! **

* * *

It was Halloween in Hogwarts and nearly everyone was excited to see the surprise that Professor Dumbledore has prepared.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore bellowed. All the noise in the Great Hall died down. "As you all know, tomorrow is Halloween, so I have prepared a treat for all of you. Instead of having a Halloween feast - " but Dumbledore never got to finish his statement, because the students started protesting. McGonagall had to tap her glass several times before the students calmed down.

Dumbledore nodded in the direction of McGonagall in thanks. "Instead of having a Halloween feast, we will have a horror booth, here at Hogwarts! It shall be hosted none other than the legendary Fred and George Weasley!" The Great Hall erupted in cheers as Fred and George emerged from the little chamber behind the Professor's table.

"Thank you for inviting us, Professor Dumbledore." Fred said.

"It's great to be back!" added George. The twins simultaneously look in the direction of the Golden Trio, where Harry was grinning like a lunatic, Hermione was slightly smiling, and Ron, who was grumbling in annoyance.

"Now, there will be many obstacles in the horror booth. Whoever manages to pass through will be awarded extra credit in their Defense Against the Dark Arts and some Honeydukes candy." Dumbledore said, his eyes sparkling behind the half-moon spectacles. "You may choose to go in groups, in pairs, or alone. But the lesser, the higher the amount of candy and extra credit. Have fun everyone!" Everybody in the Great Hall burst into applause and exited in murmurs. Ron looked at Harry, raising his eyebrows as if to say_ 'Shall we go?'. _Harry nodded in agreement_. _

"Hey 'Mione, want to come with? Harry and I are going to get ourselves some candy." Ron said, turning to Hermione.

"Extra credit in Defense Against the Dark Arts doesn't sound bad." Hermione said hesitantly.

"Great! Honeydukes candy, here i come!" Ron said rubbing his hands together. The trio walked back to their dormitories, thinking of what was in store for them the next day.

* * *

**That's it so far. Don't worry, I'll update soon! **

**PLease R&R! Thanks! **

**-Marsa a.k.a. Syanna**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Sorry I wasn't able to post this ASAP, but here it is! Ok, you should stop reading this and get on with the story. Seriously. Ok fine, I'll stop stalling. Enjoy! DISCLAIMERS: I DON'T OWN THIS. **

* * *

**"**Aww, damn, there's a line." Ron complained. The horror booth was said to be in one of the Transfiguration classrooms.

"Yes, but if they go in groups, then there are only 2-3 people before us." Hermione reasoned. And she was right. Soon, they were the next to enter.

"Oh, hello Harry, Hermione, ickle Ronniekins." Fred said when they became the ones first in line.

"Don't call me that." Ron said, his face turning into the same color as his hair. Hermione let out a small giggle.

"Hello Harry!" said a voice behind them. It was Ginny. "I was wondering if you can help me with something." she continued before she started dragging him away, without waiting for an answer. Fred and George smiled at each other.

"you'll thank us later on." Fred whispered to Ron, careful not to let Hermione hear.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"We know you fancy her." George piped in quietly.

"I do not!" Ron protested. The twins raised their eyebrows.

"Yeah, right." said George.

"Sure you do" Fred said, before opening the door and pushing them in.

* * *

Hermione stiffened as the door slammed shut behind her and darkness swallowed the room.

_'So this is how it feels like to be inside a horror booth,'_ Hermione thought. Though she's been raised in the muggle world, she's never been in a horror booth before. She felt Ron stiffen beside her as well.

"C'mon, Ron." Hermione said, mustering all her Gryffindor courage and heading forward. She didn't wait for his reply. She started forward and at that moment, she felt something slap her face.

"Ron!" Hermione screamed, and face the spot where she assumed he was in.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Why'd you slap me!?" Hermione demanded.

"I didn't slap you!" Ron protested, suddenly becoming aware that she was accusing him of something he didn't do. Suddenly, he heard the flapping of wings and he and Hermione started running. Hermione felt the bats' wing slapping her face as she ran. She didn't know where she was going, so she ended up hitting a solid wall and falling down. Ron heard a_ THUMP!_ and stopped running.

"Hermione?" Ron nervously asked. A sudden thought struck him. 'My wand,' he thought. He fumbled for his wand.

"Lumos." He said. The tip of his wand glowed, casting a faint light on his surroundings. They were in a Transfiguration classroom, , that seemed to have been expanded and was divided by Styrofoam walls that were as sturdy as trees. He looked down and found Hermione sitting on the floor, her face as white as paper.

"What were those thing?" Ron asked, helping Hermione up.

"B-b-bats." She replied, shivering slightly.

"You're afraid of bats?" Ron asked, incredulously.

"Well, their leathery wings and tine claws are disgusting." She replied. Ron let out a hysterical laugh. Just then, a shrill screech echoed around the room. Ron and Hermione covered their ears, their faces contorted.

"Let's get out of here!" Hermione screamed, but it was barely audible against the screeches of the banshee; Ron got the message. Together, they ran through the room and past the source of the screeches, until their path was blocked by dozens of cobwebs. Ron stiffened. There, stuck to the wall, was a giant spider. It had long legs and menacing pincers. Ron let out a small whimper.

"c'mon Ron." Hermione said, tugging on his arm. Ron shook his head vigorously. Hermione sighed in annoyance.

"Look, Ron, that thing isn't going to move. It's stuck to the wall." Hermione pointed. Ron just stood there, stock still. Hermione sighed again.

"Fine, if you don't come with me, then i'll go alone." She said before marching in the direction of the spider. At the last minute, he pulled her back.

"Don't leave me alone with that. . . . thing." Ron said.

"Do you think Dumbledore would allow Fred and George to bring a real acromantula inside Hogwarts?" Hermione demanded. 'she has a point.' Ron thought.

"But Hermione, look at its pincers!" Ron exclaimed.

"How many times do i have to tell you, it's not going to move!" Hermione said, exasperatedly. She started tapping her foot on the floor. Ron looked from Hermione to the spider.

"Well!?" Hermione said again. "it's been 2 minutes."

"Hermione i can't do this." Ron said finally. Hermione's features softened.

"Yes you can." She said, gently.

"No, i can't." Ron replied.

"Yes, you can." Hermione said again.

"No, i can't" Ron answered back. What he failed to notice was that at every 'Yes' Hermione said, she moved a step closer to him.

"Yes you can."

"No, I c-" but Ron was broken off by Hermione's lips. She had kissed him full in the mouth. She put her arms around Ron's neck, letting her fingers get lost in his hair. He put one arm around her waist and the other at the back of her neck, stroking her hair and messing it up slightly. Ron seemed to have forgotten his fear of spiders as he melted away. So when she pulled away, they came flooding back to him, yet he seemed to have found his Gryffindor courage to fight it.

"Yes, you can." She said, with a hint of finality in her voice. Hermione held his hand as she guided him past the spider, a blast-ended skrewt, half a dozen red caps, and a series of hinkypunks. So when they reached the end of the horror booth, they were greeted by Fred, George, Harry, and Ginny, holding out a bowl of Honeydukes candy.

"It was a relief you got past the spider Ron." Fred said.

"We were afraid you wouldn't make it out alive." George joked.

"Yeah, well, Hermione was there to guide me." Ron replied, smiling at Hermione. Fred, Feorge, Harry, and Ginny noticed that Ron and Hermione were holding hands, but they didn't seem to mind.

* * *

**So there! Anyway, Belated Happy Birthday Potato! (I meant to post this on Feb 23 but I was busy so...) **

**Please R&R! Thanks! **

**-Marsa a.k.a. Syanna**


End file.
